Un enfant dans la nuit
by Kitsu-chan666
Summary: Un meurtre, un témoin, des sauveurs, mais comment aider l'introuvable ? Une nouvelle mission pour nos héros qui n'ont pas droit au repos.
1. Chapter 1: Paranoia

Avant de commencer je voudrais prévenir les puristes de la série.

Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que j'en suis une moi-même, mais par une brève inattention, j'ai mélangé quelques faits… que je ne pouvais pas enlever à cause d'éléments dont j'avais besoin.

Alors ne faites surtout pas attention aux incohérences liées à la série… merci -'

Si vous ne pouvez pas supporter alors ne lisez pas cette fanfiction ^-^

Merci à vous

Slaven courait à perdre haleine, derrière elle la bande des dernières années se rapprochaient en criant son nom et quelques obscénités. Ses jambes commençaient à faiblir alors elle prit la direction du collège pour rejoindre sa cachette. Elle atteignit le portail et l'escalada aisément sachant exactement où positionner ses pieds dans le noir. Une fois en haut, elle se laissa tomber et regarda ses poursuivants courir vers elle. Elle estima qu'ils mettraient le triple de son temps à eux cinq pour franchir l'obstacle et partit en direction des bâtiments. Elle dépassa le réfectoire et s'engouffra dans la petite ruelle qui séparait la cantine aux bâtiments scolaires, grimpa sur une poubelle et se hissa le long du mur dans un petit interstice sous le toit. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et retint son souffle quand elle entendit les premiers arriver.

 **-Aller, sort de ta cachette !  
-Elle est partie par où ?  
-Elle s'est sûrement cachée dans l'école.**

Des bruits de pas lui apprirent que le groupe s'éloignait et elle descendit lentement de son perchoir. Discrètement, elle s'éloigna en direction de la sortie mais quand elle eu passé l'angle du bâtiment elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le plus costaud de la bande. Les autres l'avaient encerclée.

 **-Bah voilà, tu t'es décidée à sortir.  
-Aller, HOP ! A la poubelle !**

L'armoire à glace la souleva du sol et la fit reculer vers les containers. Slaven se débattit, les supplia d'arrêter et finalement cria à l'aide. Ils se mirent à plusieurs pour la porter et la jeter dans les ordures, puis, bloquèrent la porte avec un objet imposant dessus.

 **-Bonne nuit l'insecte, on revient te chercher demain.**

Puis ils partirent en riant.

Slaven arrêta alors de crier et de taper contre la paroi. Alors que le silence s'installait, elle poussa fort sur ses jambes et son dos percuta le battant sans pour autant le soulever. Elle reproduisit le geste plusieurs fois et quand elle vit que ça n'y changeait rien, elle changea de position, s'allongea dans les ordures, et frappa de toutes ses forces avec ses pieds. Au deuxième essai, elle entendit le poids glisser légèrement sur le battant oblique, elle eut alors une idée : elle se jeta sur les bords de la benne de gauche à droite, d'avant en arrière, faisant tanguer le récipient et bientôt le poids glissa et se fracassa sur le sol. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit en s'époussetant.

Elle commença à partir quand elle entendit des éclats de voix venant de la rue qui longeait l'école. Elle s'approcha doucement en se baissant pour rester dans l'ombre et se cala contre le mur de l'ancien garage, celui qui partait en miette mais que personne n'avait encore démolit. Dans la rue, deux hommes en veste de cuire noir qui reflétait la lumière de la lune et des réverbères se disputaient avec quatre autres, tous habillés de la même manière. Celui qui semblait être le chef portait une casquette, comme celles des policiers. Il était question d'argent …? Soudain les voix montèrent et ils sortirent tous une arme de leur ceinture. Il y eu des coups de feu, trois pour être précis, et les vestes en cuir tombèrent, inertes, sur le sol. Slaven eut un mouvement de recul et une brique décollée se détacha du mur en un raclement sourd. Elle eu tout juste le temps de se retourner et de se plaquer contre le mur avant que les meurtriers ne se tournent dans sa direction. Elle entendit une voix grave donner l'ordre d'aller voir, alors elle se retourna et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pût vers sa cachette sous le toit. Cette fois-ci lorsque les hommes armés s'éloignèrent de la ruelle elle ne descendit pas tout de suite et fit le tour du bâtiment pour sortir par derrière. _¤Pas deux fois la même erreur !¤_ Pensa-t-elle.

Alors que Slaven s'éloignait du lieu du crime à toutes jambes, l'homme à la casquette carrée s'approcha de la brique disloquée. Quelque chose brillait par terre dans l'angle de la vieille bâtisse, il se pencha pour le ramasser et montra à ses hommes la petite étiquette plastifiée qui reflétait la lumière. Dessus on pouvait lire un nom et une adresse, ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone pour quiconque retrouverait le sac.

 **-Allons rendre visite à cette chère Slaven Kane.**


	2. Chapter 2: New number

CHAP 2 : A new number

Slaven arriva toute essoufflée dans le petit parc adjacent à sa rue et s'arrêta net en voyant les voitures bleues et blanches qui stationnaient devant sa maison. Les gyrophares éclairaient tout le quartier et donnaient une étrange allure aux maisons voisines. Des voix parasitées sortaient des talkies-walkies et des hommes et femmes en uniforme entraient et sortaient de la maison de ses parents.  
Des voisins avaient entendus des coups de feu suite à une dispute bruyante alors que plusieurs voitures étaient garées devant la maison. Les policiers s'occupèrent de Slaven quand elle s'approcha, ils lui expliquèrent minutieusement la situation et la firent entrer à l'arrière d'une de leurs voitures. Tandis que le détective s'afférait à trouver les mots justes pour ne pas heurter l'enfant, cette dernière regarda la foule d'uniformes s'agglomérer dans son salon. Puis elle se tourna vers le détective embarrassée et marmonna :

 **-Je sais que mes parents sont morts…**

Au commissariat, les enquêteurs lui posèrent plusieurs questions mais les premières étaient focalisées sur sa santé et ses envies, puis on lui demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas chez elle à cette heure tardive et si elle savait quelque chose à propos d'un entourage potentiellement violent de ses parents.  
On venait de lui donner un chocolat chaud extrêmement amer quand elle entendit une voix grave demander à l'agent des infos sur l'enquête et sur elle. Une voix qu'elle avait déjà entendue plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle releva la tête, le doute laissant place à la peur, l'homme qui questionnait l'agent était grand, plutôt bien bâtit portant un uniforme de la NYPD. Le même homme qui commandait la fusillade quelques heures plus tôt. Cet homme était de la police et quand il l'aurait repérée, il allait l'empêcher de parler. La suite apparut très clairement dans l'esprit de Slaven, elle devait partir d'ici, se faire oublier, disparaitre, comme les agents secrets dans les films. Elle se débrouillerait, aussi bien que quand elle semait les bandes d'ados en manque de violence, elle connaissait pas mal de cachettes dans la ville.

Elle prit sa veste, posa le gobelet en plastique chaud et se dirigea le plus normalement et néanmoins discrètement possible vers la sortie.

La tête reposée sur sa paume, tapotant avec son stylo sur son bureau, le regard perdu sur l'écran de son ordinateur, le professeur d'université sentait le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de vraies nuits et ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait mais dormir sur son clavier n'arrangerait pas les choses. Alors qu'il songeait définitivement à se lever et rentrer dormir, un numéro s'afficha sur son écran en clignotant. A la fois déçu de ne pas pouvoir dormir et soulagé que son attente ne fût pas veine, Harold Finch identifia le nouveau numéro avant d'appeler son coéquipier.

 **-Mr Reese, nous avons un nouveau numéro.  
-Bien…** soupira John Reese de l'autre coté du combiné, **enfin ce n'est pas que je sois content qu'une nouvelle personne soit en danger** , se reprit-il, **mais je préfère rester occupé…**  
 **-Mmmh, je préfère ne pas répondre à cette remarque.  
-Alors qui a besoin d'aide ? Ou d'être arrêté…** se reprit-il rapidement.  
 **-Justement, Mr Reese, c'est un cas particulier.  
-Un agent gouvernemental ?  
-En fait il s'agit d'une enfant âgée de 13 ans.  
-Une gosse ?**

Finch pianota sur son clavier,

 **-Slaven Kane, inscrite à l'école dans le centre ville, ses parents résident dans un quartier près de Central-Park. Je vous envoie une photo d'elle, et de ses parents.**

John regarda son téléphone après qu'il eu bipé et un appel sonore se fit entendre.

 **-Un instant Finch, j'ai un autre appel. Oui Fusco ?  
-Je me demandais juste quand est-ce que tu déciderais à bosser…  
-Je suis sur une affaire là.  
-Moi aussi. Double homicide dans un quartier près de Central Park. Un couple. Leur gosse est au commissariat, il a fallut que j'me démerde ! Alors tu me feras le plaisir de ramener tes petites fesses et de faire ton job.  
-Fusco, rappelle-moi, tu es mon supérieur ?  
-Non, ton coéquipier qui cache tes absences!  
-Alors, en bon coéquipier, merci de continuer.**

Le lieutenant de police grogna et la voix de Finch se fit entendre dans l'oreillette de John.

 **-Mr Reese, au contraire! Quelle est le nom de la famille ?  
-Vous pensez que se sont les parents de Slaven Kane ?  
-C'est beaucoup pour une coïncidence…**

John demanda le renseignement et Fusco confirma les soupçons de Finch.

 **-Attendez, la petite orpheline, c'est votre nouvelle victime ?!  
-Pitié, Lionel, dis moi qu'elle est en sécurité,** supplia John de sa voix naturellement basse.  
 **-Bien sur! Autant qu'elle peut l'être dans un commissariat de police.  
-Et nous savons comme cela peut être vrai,** ironisa Finch.

Au commissariat, Fusco, assit à son bureau, se retourna pour tenter d'apercevoir les bancs où la petite attendait auparavant. Comme il voyait mal, il se leva et le rejoint. Le banc était bien évidemment vide et le détective demanda au sergent d'à côté où était passé la jeune fille.

 **-Hey Glasses, Wonderboy! We have a problem.**


	3. Chapter 3: suivre sans être suivi

CHAP 3 : Suivre sans être suivi

 **-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'étonne autant…** , se demanda John en arpentant les rues de son allure habituellement calme.  
 **-D'après mes recherches, Slaven Kane n'a pas vraiment d'amis où elle aurait pu se réfugier** , la voix de Finch grésilla dans ses oreillettes.  
 **-Fusco a interrogé quelques professeurs et je suis allé rendre visite à des camarades de classe, il semblerait que Slaven soit du genre solitaire et autonome, ça ne vous rappelle personne ?  
-Elle passait son temps dans les rues, j'ai retrouvé le dossier de l'assistante sociale, elle a été ramenée plusieurs fois par un agent à son domicile le soir. Elle rodait vers les anciennes usines désaffectées dans l'Ouest et vers l'arrière cour de son collège.  
-Compris, je vais faire un tour vers ses anciennes caches.**

Reese s'arrêta un moment. Il avait ressentit, l'espace d'un instant, le léger frisson qui prévenait d'une filature, mais les rues étaient désertes à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il fit mine d'être occupé avec son portable et écouta attentivement le pseudo-silence de la nuit. Non il n'y avait vraiment personne, à part peut être le vieil homme qui le regardait de sa fenêtre à l'autre bout de la rue et le chat captivé par un trou dans une benne.

 **-Tu deviens parano mon pauvre John…** marmonna-t-il en reprenant sa route.

Il passa le reste de la nuit à fouiller les entrepôts vides avant de terminer par le collège de la fugitive, sans résultat.

 **-Soit elle a d'autre planques où se terrer, soit quelqu'un la cache chez lui** , remarqua-t-il en rejoignant son patron dans la bibliothèque qui leur sert de QG.  
 **-Ou peut-être a-t-elle quitté la ville** , proposa Finch toujours devant ses écrans.  
 **-Peu probable. Pas en si peu de temps et de moyens. N'oublions pas que c'est une gosse.**  
 **-Oui, il est vrai que jamais aucun enfant ne vous avait fait courir les rues pendant si longtemps…** sourit Finch.

Reese lui lança un regard lourd de fatigue avant de proposer de continuer les recherches dans d'autres entrepôts abandonnés.

 **-Vous devriez vous reposer Mr Reese,** conseilla l'informaticien, **vous avez cherché toute la nuit…**  
 **-Si nous attendons trop longtemps il sera peut-être trop tard Finch, ce n'est qu'une gamine** , le coupa l'agent.  
 **-Une enfant qui a réussi à vous semer, vous et les services de police, alors je pense qu'elle sait très bien se cacher de ses poursuivants, de plus, au risque de me répéter Mr Reese, vous serez plus efficace une fois reposé** , ajouta-t-il avec un sourire compatissant.  
 **\- Alors faites-en de même, vous avez eu les yeux collés à vos écrans LD tout aussi longtemps. Et ne la surestimez pas, elle reste une collégienne de 12 ans seulement.**  
 **-Je pense plutôt que vous êtes vexé de ne pas l'avoir trouvée**. Le sourire de Finch grandissant.  
 **-C'est ça votre problème Finch, vous pensez trop.**

Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé avant d'insister :

 **-Aller vous reposer Mr Reese avant que vous ne tombiez de fatigue.  
-Je vais plutôt rendre visite à Lionel, au commissariat. Du travail nous attend et je n'ai pas vraiment participé ces temps-ci. D'ailleurs l'un des dossiers va être celui des parents de la concernée, peut-être que nous trouverons quelque chose sur l'agresseur…**

Finch poussa un long soupir d'exaspération lorsque son collègue fût parti, il ne prenait donc jamais de pause ?

 **.**

…

 **.**

La nuit fraiche fit frissonner Slaven tandis qu'elle observait cachée dans l'angle d'une ruelle. Elle s'était tout de suite réfugiée dans l'usine abandonnée à deux rues de son école, comme prévu. Elle n'avait contacté aucun ami, puisqu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment, et n'avait emporté aucune provision ni affaire pour pouvoir fuir plus facilement. Le problème était qu'elle ne pourrait survivre très longtemps dans ces conditions et elle le savait, mais ses effets personnels étaient propriétés de la police maintenant, elle ne pourrait les récupérer.

Quand elle avait songé à changer d'usine pour une moins aérée, un homme plutôt bien habillé était entré par l'entrée de service, celle qu'elle avait utilisée, celle qui était le plus près de sa cachette. Elle s'était donc précipitée au premier étage et avait grimpé sur une des poutres pour se cacher. Fort heureusement, l'inconnu ne pensa pas à regarder le plafond dégarnit et Slaven n'avait laissé aucun indice indiquant sa présence, à part peut-être la poussière déplacée.

Pendant qu'il cherchait dans les recoins de l'entrepôt, la petite fille l'observa attentivement, il ressemblait beaucoup aux agents secrets qu'elle tentait d'imiter dans les films. Quelque chose brilla sur sa ceinture quand il passa dans un rayon de lumière, une arme ? Une arme d'agent secret ou une arme de policier ? Finalement ce mystérieux inconnu n'était peut-être pas là pour son bien ? Il était peut-être de ceux qui avaient tués ses parents. Il parla soudain. Sa voix était basse, comme un murmure, même s'il élevait la voix. Il l'avait appelée. Il connaissait donc son prénom. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas à savoir dans quel camp il était.

 _¤C'est pourtant simple,_ se dit-elle, _méchant ou gentil, secours ou tueur.¤_ Il l'appela encore, cette fois avec plus de dynamique dans sa voix qui résonna dans la grande pièce vide. Il lui disait que tout irait bien, qu'il était ici pour l'aider. Mais Slaven n'était pas dupe, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir avec de belles paroles ! Elle attendit donc, dans la semi-obscurité, sur une planche froide et couverte d'une couverture de poussière épaisse qui lui chatouillait le nez. Quand allait-il partir ? Bientôt, elle ne pourrait se retenir de tousser.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, il abandonna et rejoignit la porte par laquelle il était rentré.

Elle attendit un peu avant de descendre. S'il connaissait cette cachette il fallait oublier toutes les autres dans les vieux bâtiments ou usines désaffectées. Soudain son plan lui parut beaucoup moins élaboré, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup d'endroit où se cacher et cet homme à sa recherche lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Peut-être était-ce l'objet brillant à sa ceinture, ou sa façon de se mouvoir et de parler.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil hésitant dehors avant de sortir, les rues étaient désertes. Il fallait choisir maintenant. La petite fondation de pierres au parc dans laquelle elle jouait étant petite ? Non, trop petit et trop près de chez elle. Sa cachette de l'école ? Avec un peu de chance il l'aura déjà fouillée et ne reviendra pas de sitôt, cela lui laissera le temps de se reposer jusqu'au levé du jour ; qui arrivera dans peu de temps. Il y avait aussi Jason, le garçon qui jouait avec elle pendant les vacances quelques années auparavant, à présent il avait grandit et restait avec les idiots qui l'embêtaient. Mais c'était un cas d'urgence, il fallait qu'il accepte.

Elle rejoignit donc son quartier et s'apprêta à lancer un petit caillou à la fenêtre de son ancien ami quand des voix se firent entendre dans l'entrée et que la porte s'ouvrit, illuminant la rue d'une lumière chaleureuse. Elle sauta vite dans la ruelle la plus proche, l'homme en costume de l'usine se tenait sur le pas de porte et remerciait la mère de Jason. Puis la porte se referma, la rue redevint sombre et l'homme s'éloigna, heureusement, dans le sens opposé à Slaven. Elle poussa un léger soupir, cela s'en était fallu de peu. Elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait soulagée ou déçue ; avant de rentrer, la mère de son ami avait assuré que s'ils avaient des nouvelles, ils le contacteraient.

 _¤Je peux oublier Jay,… ça m'apprendra à être associable.¤_

Elle entendit soudain sa voix calme à l'autre bout de la rue, il parlait à quelqu'un. Elle s'avança discrètement, il n'était pas au téléphone.

 _¤Décidément il fait plus agent secret qu'autre chose¤_

Soudain il se baissa et Slaven pu enfin voir ce qui brillait à sa ceinture, ce n'était pas une arme ; bien qu'elle ne douta pas une seconde qu'il en ait une ; c'était un petit insigne en étoile doré.

 _¤La police!?¤_ Mais qui était donc ce mystérieux poursuivant ? Ce dont Slaven était sûr, c'est qu'il n'était pas policier, malgré sa plaque.

 _¤Bon! Il ne me reste plus que l'école…¤_ bouda-t-elle, mais quand elle arriva près de la cour arrière, l'agent secret l'attendait déjà. Il montait péniblement le muret menant à son interstice. Comment avait-il pût deviner ?

C'en était trop pour Slaven, elle n'avait vraiment nulle part où aller sans que cet inconnu à la fausse plaque ne lui tombe dessus. Mais elle pouvait tenter quelque chose… sans se faire remarquer… surtout ne pas se faire remarquer.


	4. Chapter 4: Find the mouse

CHAP 4 : Find the mouse

John venait de sortir et Harold cherchait encore des informations sur son ordinateur. Il sentait la fatigue s'attaquer à son dos et assécher ses yeux. Il comptait enfin rentrer chez lui quand un bruit résonna dans les étages inférieurs de la bibliothèque. Le sursaut de surprise fit crier ses muscles tendus. Il attendit, sans bouger, l'oreille tendue. Rien. Peu de gens s'aventurait dans la bibliothèque. En fait personne, à part Mr Reese et lui-même, ne connaissait l'existence de ces bâtiments abandonnés et rachetés par le milliardaire plusieurs années plus tôt. Mais le bruit avait sûrement une origine et Harold, non pressé de la découvrir, se devait de vérifier. Juste un tour, pour être certain que ce n'était rien. C'était sûrement le cas. Et pas besoin de déranger John pour cela, Harold n'allait certainement pas lui ajouter du travail en plus, surtout après la leçon qu'il avait faite toute à l'heure.

Dans un élan de courage, il éteignit les ordinateurs, ferma les grilles derrière lui et descendit les larges escaliers blancs. Encore beaucoup de livres recouvraient le sol et quelques marches. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de les ranger. Non, il n'avait jamais _eu_ le temps. Depuis qu'il s'occupait des numéros, bien avant qu'il n'engage l'ex-agent, il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui. Alors pour ramasser des livres..., dans une bibliothèque fermée dans laquelle personne ne rentrait jamais...

 **"Ne serait-ce que pour le respect des livres."** Murmura-t-il le regard dans le vide.

A ces mots un léger grincement résonna dans la salle face à lui et se répercuta sur les murs jusqu'au dernier étage. Comme un lourd meuble qui racle sur le sol. Finalement il y avait bien quelqu'un. Jusqu'à maintenant, l'informaticien nourrissait un dernier espoir, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'agresseur ; si l'intrus en était un.

Il s'approcha, lentement. Dans la vaste salle, le carrelage était recouvert de livres dont des pages étaient tombées. Cette pièce ressemblait donc à toutes les autres. Mais un détail attira l'œil de l'érudit. Une pile de livre, parfaitement droite, lui faisait face et un carré de sol était visible devant. Finch se concentra sur la recherche de l'intrus. Il avait cru entendre le raclement d'un meuble, plutôt imposant, contre le sol. Il vérifia les longues tables alignées, les chaises renversées, les colonnes et étagères de livres à moitié vides et son attention fût attirée par un tas de livres grossièrement balayé par quelque chose. Un meuble lourd, qui aurait laissé des traces sur les carreaux. Ses yeux fixèrent l'infime espace entre l'étagère et le mur. _¤L'instant de vérité.¤_ Se dit-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déplacer le meuble.

.

…

.

Le suivre avait était plus difficile que prévu mais, au final, elle avait eu le résultat escompté. Ne pas se faire repérer, en revanche, avait été une autre paire de manches ! Cet homme, quel qu'il soit, était le plus paranoïaque qu'elle n'ait jamais vu ! Trois fois elle avait faillit se faire prendre. Et elle avait songé à abandonner quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il la faisait tourner en rond. Mais il la conduisit finalement dans un immeuble abandonné qui se révéla être une bibliothèque dont les livres servaient de moquette. L'endroit était spacieux et chaque mouvement se répercutait le long des murs, elle devait faire attention si elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer dès son arrivée. L'homme en costume étaient monté jusqu'au dernier étage, elle ne l'avait pas suivit. Tous ces livres éparpillés sur le sol, elle en restait scotchée. Depuis toute petite sa mère lui avait donné le goût de la lecture, et elle adorait les bibliothèques. Elle passait son temps à ranger les livres dans sa chambre et à les trier. Ce qu'elle fit. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle ramassa un livre et lu le titre, puis elle fit de même avec les autres et commença à les ranger dans les étagères ; par thème puis par ordre alphabétique des auteurs.

Quand un livre lui avait échappé et que l'écho répercuté des bruits de pas, elle avait paniqué et cherché une cachette à proximité. Son regard s'était posé sur une étagère bancale. Un trou s'était formé dans le plâtre mou du mur derrière le meuble en bois massif. Avec difficulté elle le décala suffisamment pour se faufiler dans l'interstice et referma derrière elle en attendant que le "danger" passe.

.

…

.

 **-Qu'est ce que... ?** s'exclama Finch en reculant légèrement laissant place à une petite fille brune aux yeux noirs et à la peau mâte.

Elle sortit timidement de sa cachette ; comme un louveteau quittant la sécurité de sa tanière ; et le fixa avec un regard désolé d'une enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise.

 **-Qui es-tu ?** ne trouva t'il qu'à dire et comme elle ne répondait pas, il lui demanda la raison de sa présence dans le vieux bâtiment.

 **-Je... range les livres...** . La réponse ressemblait d'avantage à une question basée sur l'incertitude de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir mais cette phrase le fit reporter son attention sur les piles de romans soigneusement positionnées. Oui, en effet, elle rangeait les livres, mais pourquoi diable les rangeait-elle ici ? Cette enfant n'avait rien à faire ici, c'était un poisson perdu dans l'océan, à moins que... . Soudain il la reconnu, l'enfant recherché, leur numéro.

 **-Ho mon dieu...,** souffla t'il, **Slaven**.

La petite sembla réagir au nom et commença à lancer de rapides et répétitifs coups d'œil vers la sortie. Il devait la retenir avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit à nouveau et que son coéquipier n'ait à refaire le tour de la ville inutilement.

 **-Non attend ! Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?  
-En ... en suivant votre ami**, hésita t'elle.  
 **-Et depuis combien de temps ?** _¤Quand Mr Reese saura ça...¤_  
 **-Que je le suis ou que je range les livres dans votre dos ?**

 _¤Elle a de la répartie pour une enfant de 13 ans...¤_

 **-Heu les deux je suppose.**

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se retint d'en dire trop.

 **-Un moment.**

 _¤Réponse vague. Elle doit sûrement se méfier. Ce qui est pertinent sachant que je ne me suis même pas présenté.¤_

L'informaticien passa donc les minutes suivantes à tenter de gagner sa confiance, ce qui n'était pas chose facile étant donné sa réticence à vouloir communiquer depuis qu'elle semblé prendre plus de sérieux comme une enfant imitant un héro de films. Lui-même n'était pas très à l'aise ; que ce soit avec les adultes ou les enfants.

 **-Je vais devoir contacter mon coéquipier pour qu'il te ramène au commissariat** , déclara Finch une fois les explications faites.

La fugueuse réagit au quart de tour.

 **-Non, s'il vous plait, ne me ramenez pas là-bas!**

La panique dans sa voix le fit hésiter.

 **-Mais tu ne peux pas rester ici voyons. Tu n'as rien à craindre, mon partenaire pourra te protéger jusqu'à destination.  
-Mais vous ne comprenez pas! C'est justement au poste que je serai en danger. Et votre ami ne pourra pas toujours me protéger!  
-Écoute...,** la calma-t-il, **tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre. Nous avons un contact dans la police, l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête sur... hum... et bien... la mort de tes parents. Il prendra soin de toi pendant que mon coéquipier et moi-même nous occuperons de tes poursuivants.**

Il lui adressa un sourire compatissant et elle sembla réfléchir à la proposition.

 **-Je ne peux vraiment pas rester ici ? Je rangerai les livres!** Ajouta-t-elle quand le milliardaire reprit une expression agacée. **Je me ferai invisible! Et je serai muette et sourde.**  
 **-Ce n'est pas si simple...,** souffla-t-il en retour.  
 **-Je vous en prie! Je ne demande rien d'autre qu'un toit et à manger. Je vous jure de n'être qu'un fantôme! S'il vous plait je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, je ne dois pas! Si vous me confiez à la police vous m'envoyez directement dans la gueule du loup.  
-Je bien peur de ne pas avoir le choix**, grimaça l'adulte en sortant son mobile de sa poche. **Il faut nous faire confiance.**

S'il avait pu, il se serait sûrement mit à genou pour être à sa hauteur. Pour paraitre plus ... compatissant.

 **-Mr Reese saura te ramener en sécurité** , ajouta-t-il en commençant l'appel.

Le concerné arriva au plus vite malgré la circulation en cette fin d'après-midi. Il avait été à la fois soulagé d'apprendre que la petite était en sécurité et agacé en pensant qu'il avait peut-être arpenté la ville pour rien. Finalement il n'était pas parano, on l'avait réellement suivit. Ce qui le gênait c'était le fait que ce soit une enfant de 13 ans et qu'il l'avait menée facilement au repère. Il faudrait qu'il fasse plus attention la prochaine fois.

Malgré les explications rassurantes de Finch et les encouragements de Reese, Slaven était toujours réticente à l'idée de sortir de la bibliothèque. La patience des deux compères fût mise à rude épreuve mais enfin, quand le soleil se coucha et que la ville se fit moins bruyante, l'enfant ressentit les prémices de la fatigue et de la faim sur elle et l'ex-agent prit ces signes pour une victoire.

Fatiguée de protester, elle s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture noire et John démarra le moteur en pensant qu'il mangerait bien quelque chose après tout ça.

Le trajet se fit silencieux. Le conducteur gardait les yeux protégés par des verres teintés sur la route et la passagère se contentait d'observer tout ses faits et gestes. L'homme ressemblait d'avantage à un espion avec ses lunettes noires assorties à son costume. Le ciel éclairé par un soleil bas prenait des nuances de rouges et d'orange et les rares nuages lui donnaient un aspect cotonneux. Elle aurait souhaité que ce trajet dure éternellement. Le calme et la chaleur confortable de la voiture combinés au ronflement du moteur commençaient à l'endormir. Elle sentait ses paupières lourdes tomber et se laissait aller volontiers dans les bras de Morphée.

Dans le silence de la ville, elle entendit soudain un moteur puissant ronfler sur un coté. Elle ouvrit les yeux juste assez pour voir un énorme 4X4 foncer sur eux. Il les percuta de plein flan et le choc les éjecta au loin. Sa tête percuta la vitre et sa vision s'obscurcit.


	5. Chapter 5: Shooting nicknames

CHAP 5 : Shooting nicknames

Des bruits de taule et des claquements sourds réveillèrent Slaven. Lentement elle reprit ses esprits et ses repères dans une position des plus inconfortables elle avait le corps contorsionné et coincé sous la ceinture de sécurité qui lui entaillait le cou. Elle tenta difficilement de se redresser, une violente douleur la retint de lever son bras gauche, tordu et coincé dans un angle improbable.

Des voix s'élevaient à l'extérieur, des hommes criaient et des balles martelaient la coque de la voiture renversée sur un côté. L'ex-agent se retourna en grimaçant. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes et ses beaux yeux bleus se faisaient doux quand il lui demanda si elle allait bien. Puis il lui conseilla de rester dans le véhicule et prit son arme en vérifiant le chargeur.

.

…

.

Avant de sortir, John estima les dégâts puis le nombre d'agresseurs. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait des tueurs des parents de sa protégée. _¤Très bien,_ pensa t'il, _ça me fera gagner du temps. Je n'aurai pas à les chercher.¤_

Cinq hommes se protégeaient par leur bolide sur le flanc et trois autres les mitraillaient de front en s'approchant d'eux. S'il ménageait ses munitions, l'affaire serait vite réglée.

A moitié sortit du véhicule, il visa les jambes des arrivants et trois balles vinrent se loger dans trois genoux respectifs. Un front libre plus une balle perdue. Il se dégagea de la vitre brisée et se cala contre le bas de caisse pendant que les cinq derniers vidaient leurs chargeurs.

 _¤Les idiots.¤_ Il risqua un regard par l'avant. Un homme de bonne carrure et en uniforme leur faisait signe d'arrêter.

 _¤Un ripou…¤_ s'exaspéra l'agent.

Dans l'habitacle, Slaven était recroquevillée au fond des sièges, les mains sur la tête, les yeux fermés. ¤ _Sage petite.¤_

 **-Je ne sais pas qui tu es …** , commença le flic, **mais tu as un sacré shoot mon pote! Sors de là! Rend toi et on ne te tuera pas! Tout ce qu'on veut, nous, c'est la gamine! Ceci n'est pas ton affaire, man!  
-C'est ça, prend moi pour un con**, marmonna t'il en retour.  
 **-NON?!** Cria-t-il après avoir attendu quelques secondes. **Dernière chance cowboy!  
-Les surnoms c'est gratuit ?** demanda John en se levant d'un coup et en pulvérisant deux genoux de plus.

Puis il se remit l'abri des coups de feu mêlés d'injures des restants.

 _¤Ces idiots se cachent derrière les portières et laissent leurs genoux sans défense. Un cadeau!¤_

 **-Tu viens de perdre ton assurance vie!** Cracha le chef en donnant l'assaut.

Ses hommes s'approchèrent de l'épave, l'arme à la main. Deux d'entre eux la contournèrent lentement et le dernier disparu de son champs de vision. Les phares des véhicules éclairant la scène permirent à Reese de facilement voir les ombres se déplacer. Le premier dépassa le coffre arrière et John lui logea immédiatement une balle dans la rotule et roula sur le côté pour éviter le déluge que le suivant lui laissait. Il ressentit un picotement suivit d'une grande brûlure dans l'épaule gauche. Ne prenant pas le temps de regarder, il fit passer son Beretta dans sa main droite.

Il commençait à se relever quand le troisième, qu'il avait perdu de vue, ressurgit par-dessus l'épave et lui atterrit dessus. L'agresseur le plaqua au sol faisant voler le Beretta au loin et lui enfonça le genou dans l'estomac et les pouces sur la trachée.

A peine intimidé, l'ex-espion lui lança un crochet dans les côtes et utilisa le poids de son adversaire pour le retourner. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le bloquer, ce dernier se propulsa en frappant pieds joints le torse de John.

Derrière lui, le deuxième attaquant le menaçait de son arme, son doigt se contractant lentement. John eu tout juste le temps d'attirer le combattant devant lui pour se protéger que du plomb lui transperça les poumons. L'impact les fit reculer tout les deux, John sentit son épaule gauche faiblir et il lâcha le cadavre. Le tireur sembla un moment perturbé par la mort de son ami puis repris l'ex-agent comme cible. Heureusement pour John, cette brève hésitation lui permit de récupérer l'arme du mort. Un genou à terre, il démonta la rotule du dernier tireur.

Ile se donna deux secondes pour reprendre son souffle et contourna la voiture pour retrouver sa protégée. De l'autre côté, sous les phares aveuglants des véhicules tout terrain, une ombre à forme humaine le menaçait d'une arme à feu. Le chef! Il l'avait complètement oublié! Et pour couronner le tout, le ripou tenait Slaven d'une poigne de fer en l'étranglant à moitié. John fit quelques pas prudents dans leur direction mais l'homme l'arrêta en plaquant le canon de son arme sur la tempe de sa victime.

 **-A ta place je ne bougerais pas** , menaça-t-il, la fureur dans la voix. **Jette ton arme. Allez !**

John s'exécuta. Calmement il se baissa, déposa le pistolet emprunté et se releva les mains négligemment levées. Son regard fût tout de suite attiré par son arme d'origine deux mètres devant lui.

 **-Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. Tu vois, … j'étais venu pour la tuer. Mais elle va finalement me sauver la mise. Et toi, ... tu auras fait tout ça pour** _ **rien**_ **!**

Le flic commença à reculer, un pas après l'autre, tirant sa victime qui se faisait lourde et sa débattait. Reese en profita pour faire de même et se rapprocher de l'arme à terre.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Ne bouge pas! STOP!** Hurla l'autre en le mettant en joue.

John s'arrêta, à moins d'un mètre de son objectif. Il restait calme et détendu, ce qui déstabilisait le policier.

¤ _Au moins maintenant il ne la menace plus_.¤

Il lança un regard bienveillant à la petite et remarqua alors une flaque d'essence juste derrière eux, sous un des bolides. Surement une balle perdue. La solution lui vint d'elle-même, mais il aurait besoin d'une diversion.

¤ _Espérons qu'elle comprenne_.¤ se dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour la fan de films d'espionnage, profitant de l'incompréhension de son agresseur, elle arqua son coude et le balança en arrière. Dans un cri de douleur, l'homme se plia en deux en se tenant les parties. John roula par terre, attrapa l'arme à feu et visa la flaque tandis que Slaven courait vers lui. Il aurait volontiers attendu qu'elle soit à sa hauteur si le ripou ne s'était pas remit aussi vite.

¤ _Hésiter c'est mourir_.¤ Et il tira.


	6. Chapter 6: le droit de souffler

**CHAP 6: Le droit de souffler.**

L'explosion qui s'en suivit les propulsa tous les trois.

John reprit ses esprits, les oreilles sifflantes et la vision trouble. Slaven était inconsciente à ses cotés.

Il fit crier ses muscles et se releva difficilement. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction des flammes qui illuminaient davantage la scène ; le chaos. Il en avait l'habitude. Mais il ne devait pas trainer. Il se dirigea vers sa protégée qui commençait déjà à reprendre ses esprits. Sur sa gauche, quelque chose bougea, légèrement, imperceptible dans les flammes dansantes. Encore sonné par l'onde de choc, il ne réagit pas assez vite. Un ombre surgit de l'enfer et le percuta de plein fouet. Il grogna quand la douleur à son épaule lui traversa tout le corps et quand l'impact avec le sol expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons. Une moitié de visage le surplombait. Toute la partie droite avait été brulé au premier degré. Il ne restait plus qu'une masse informe rouge, luisante dont du pus sortait par endroit. Un orbite vide en son centre. John se débattit mais une main ferme se referma sur son cou tandis qu'une autre se leva en un poing serré et rouge de sang.

 **-Regarde ce que tu m'as fais, salaud!**

Le ripoux s'apprêta à baisser son poing mais Reese reprit enfin ses esprits. Il leva son bras blessé et stoppa le coup en plein vol. Son autre poing percuta les côtes du brûlé et il disloqua sa mâchoire avec un crochet supplémentaire. L'attaquant roula à ses pieds. Ils se relevèrent ensemble et le policier tangua, la fatigue ayant raison de lui.

 **-Je vais te faire la peau** , cracha-t-il en jetant à Reese un regard vitreux.

 **-Laisse tomber, t'es plus en état.**

La remarque le fit rager et il chargea dans un ultime élan. L'ex-agent pivota et il s'écroula sur le goudron, son torse se soulevant à grandes saccades.

Voyant qu'il n'avait plus la force de bouger, John repartit vers la petite et prit soin de ramasser son arme au passage. Il avait les muscles raidis et la tête qui bourdonnait. Elle se relevait péniblement en jetant des regards perdus autour d'elle.

 **-Ça va aller ?** lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main opérationnelle sur son épaule frêle. **C'est finit maintenant** , ajouta-t-il quand elle confirma d'un hochement de tête incertain. **On va rentrer au commissariat, je vais demander au détective de nous envoyer une voiture.**

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête puis lança un regard fatigué sur le désordre environnant quand soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi et il vit l'éclat d'une arme dans la pupille dilatée de la jeune fille. Il se retourna et du même mouvement tira sa dernière balle, instinctivement, sans aucune pensée. La tête décharnée du policier se renversa, ses vertèbres craquèrent et son corps s'affala comme une poupée de chiffon. Son unique œil et sa moitié de visage figée dans une expression de surprise.

Maintenant, c'était terminé.

Fusco arriva quelque minutes plus tard et les escorta jusqu'au commissariat. Ils s'étaient éloignés de la scène pendant l'attente, la petite Slaven Kane en avait assez vu pour le restant de ses jours. Elle avait le droit de souffler un peu, plus aucune menace ne l'attendait au coin de la rue.

Fusco avait fait son enquête alors que John avait arpenté les rues de New-York sur les traces de la fugitive. Les ripoux à sa poursuite avaient exécuté un chef mafieux et son bras droit pour défaut de payement et avait maquillé le meurtre en guerre des gangs. L'enfant s'était malencontreusement retrouvée au milieu de tout ça. Témoin oculaire, elle était devenue une gène inacceptable, elle et sa famille.

 **-Son dossier est déjà en ligne** , annonça Finch dans le cellulaire de son coéquipier. **Slaven Kane sera placée dans un foyer d'accueil en prioritaire. Ce n'est qu'une affaire de jours.**

 **-Vous n'avez pas chômé.**

 **-C'est le moins que je puisse faire, une sorte de... cadeau d'adieu.**

 **-J'espère qu'elle ne fuguera plus. Fouiller les vieux hangars et les usines désaffectées, je m'en passerai bien.**

 **-Elle avait l'air résolue la dernière fois que vous lui avez parlé ?**

 **-Autant qu'elle puisse l'être après tout ça mais je pense qu'elle a compris la leçon.**

 **-Mmmmh**

Un petit silence s'installa durant lequel seule la respiration saccadée de l'espion grésillait dans le combiné.

 **-Nous avons un autre numéro ?** demanda-t-il alors au grand désarrois de son collègue.

 **-Non monsieur Reese, vous avez le droit de souffler à présent. Rentrez chez vous, pansez vos blessures, je vous recontacterez quand le boulot reprendra.**

Il grogna pour toute réponse mais accepta la lourde vérité ; il était mort de fatigue et couvert de poussière et de sang séché.

 **-Bonne nuit Harold.**

 **-Mmh, bonne nuit Mr Reese.**

 **The End ...?**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Et voilà! je suis désolée pour ce chapitre si petit pour une fin... j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir (en retour je promet une nouvelle fic ;) ..). Dans cette partie j'avoue avoir changé mon style d'écriture mais autant vous expliquer... ma gratte est beaucoup influencée par les facteurs externes tels que le film que je viens de visionner ou la musique que j'écoutais en écrivant... ^^'**

 **Anyway! j'espère que les aventures de Slaven Kane (aussi courtes soient elles) vous ont plus et que je vous "reverrai" dans la prochaine fanfiction de PoI (si elle voit le jour - je suis aussi sur d'autres ff en même temps alors... -oui c'est pas malin je sais mais je ne peux m'en empêcher! -' ).**


End file.
